La resistencia
by Viviana14
Summary: Un nuevo virus se ha expandido, llevándose todo a su paso. Miles de infectados en todo el mundo, la gente peleándose por comidas y as pasar seis meses en el servicio militar, Kentin encontrara a su regreso que poco queda del mundo que alguna vez ciudad que alguna vez fue su hogar ahora se encuentra en da será tan fácil, tendrán que aprender a vivir en este nuevo mundo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: El comienzo, del fin.

Narra Alison

***FLASHBACK***

6 AÑOS ANTES

\- Cariño,mirame y escúchame bien tienes que sacar a tu hermana de aqui, vayansen ahora en el auto... - Me dijo mi madre agarrándome del brazo y llevando me a la cochera

\- Mamá no me ire sin ti, ¿que are? si ni quiera se usar un arma mamá yo no puedo, no puedo...- Respondí llorando.

\- Confió en ti cariño, lo siento mucho no poder acompañarlas se que así era el plan pero tu padre esta infectado y me mordió.No puedo ir,lo siento cariño.-Me contesto mi madre llorando me acerque a ella para abrazarla pero ella solo me negó con la cabeza caminando para atras asta chocar con la puerta y entendí todo

\- Mamá ¿por que? ¿que hago? yo no se que hacer odio todo esto ¡¿porque se tenian que infectar? tu y papá ¡¿porque?!-grite agobiada llevando mis manos a la cabeza caminando de un lado al otro

\- No lo se pero Por algo pasan las cosas cariño...-Me contesto mi madre secandose las lagrimas que no paraban de caer de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Entonces sera mejor que me vaya y no te preocupes que ella ya adentro del auto esta durmiendo. -Comente poniendo me mi campera roja de cuero.

\- Espera...Alison tengo que decirte algo que debí decírtelo ya hace mucho pero no pude -Dijo mi madre pero fuimos interrumpidas por los ruidos que hacia mi padre para abrir la puerta de la cochera más los gritos que se escuchaban de las personas afuera.

\- ¿Que? ¿que cosa me tenes que contar que no me contaste?.- Pregunte algo confundida

\- No hay tiempo,Alison te tienes que ir la puerta no aguantara por mucho tiempo para retener a tu padre ve y no pares hasta salir de la cuidad ¿entendido? - Me dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta del auto y subí.

\- Mamá ¿por que no vienes con nosotras? ve por favor.- Le pedí una vez más a mi mamá con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- No puedo cariño pero Prométeme que te cuidaras y cuidaras a tu hermana.- Me Dijo mi madre agarrando me de la mano pero

justo cuando le iba a responder mi padre rompió la puerta...

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Narra Noah

-¡Alison!ya despierta hay por dios tan profundo va a dormir yo le tiro agua si no se despierta enseguida.- Comento Alegra parada de brazos cruzado alado de la cama de Alison quien se encontraba durmiendo.

-Déjala que duerma hace como dos días que no duerme por estar buscando a su hermana,con respecto a eso alegra vos estas segura que no sabes donde esta la hermana de Alison.- Le pregunte acorralándola contra la pared asiendo que me mire a los ojos.

****MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CENTRO DE LA CUIDAD***

Narra Nathaniel.

\- ¡ey ex delegado! mira acá encontré algo que es para ti y para tu noviecita.- Dijo el pelirrojo guardando su escopeta en la espalda y agarrando una caja de precervativos.

\- Castiel no empieces agarra por favor lo necesario que nos tenemos que ir antes de que oscuresca.- Intervinio el alvino serio.

\- Pero si eso es necesario además tiene de todo tipo de saberes la noviecita de Nathaniel puede elegir lo que ella más le guste tiene chocolate,freza de todo.-Le contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina tirándome la caja en el pecho.

\- Muy graciosito Castiel pero ¿por que no lo usas vos con Alison? o claro no podes porque ella te dejo por el soldadito Kentin igual a mi estos precervativos no me queda son muy chicos jaja.-Le Respondí sonriendo dejando la caja en un estante y me fui a ayudar a los demás a cargar algunas cosas en el camión.

Narra Kentin.

\- Vamos kentin tenemos que volver al cuartel antes que oscurezca.- Dijo Armin subiéndose a la camioneta y yo hice lo mismo.

\- Creo que esto nunca va a terminar y si es asi yo quiero volver con mi familia con Alison.- Comente mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Alison? ¿quien es Alison?- Pregunto extrañado mientras conducía

\- Es mi novia,es realmente hermosa simpática,divertida,tierna,ella es todo para mi ella y mis padres son lo único que me queda.- Respondí con una sonrisa ladina mientras me acordaba de Alison y de todo lo que pasábamos juntos.

\- oh ya entiendo ella es una chica muy importante para ti eh y si es así porque no la llevas al cuartel a ella también si tus padres ya están allá lo único que falta es que ella este allá ¿no es así? -Me dijo Armin mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad vamos a buscarla yo se donde se están escondiendo.- Respondí entusiasmado.

\- Kentin ¿estas seguro? mira que tu padre ya no quiere a más nadie en el cuartel.- Contesto Armin algo dudoso.

\- A ella la va a aceptar estoy seguro,para el auto aquí y desde acá vayamos caminando no es muy lejos.- Dije agarrando mi arma de la parte de atrás y bajándome del auto.

****MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CENTRO DE LA CUIDAD****

Narra Castiel

\- Castiel y Nathaniel ya pueden dejar de buscar sus proctesiones para otro día que ya nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo el alvino mirándonos con el seño fruncido.

\- Pero si todavía ni si quiera se escondió el sol es temprano, dale mira lys acá también le puedes buscar algún chocolate para alguna chica que te guste tal vez para alegra.-Le respondí guiñándole un ojo.

\- Nos tenemos que ir ahora algunos infectados entraron en el edificio.- Contesto cortante lysandro y se dirigio a una camioneta y yo fui detrás de el.

****30 MINUTOS DESPUES****

Ni bien llegamos baje de la camioneta con mi escopeta y me dirigí hacia el apartamento de Alison pero me case de golpear y nadie me contesto

así que no tuve otra opción que romper la puerta.

\- ¡Alison!¡Alison! no juegues asi que esto no es un chiste ¡Alison!.- grite una vez más entrando a la cocina de su departamento y me

quede totalmente helado al entrar y ver sangre en el pude aguantar y llore como pude dejar que esto pasara tenia que a ver venido

ni bien lysandro me lo digo

***FLASHBACK***

\- te quiero mucho Cast.-Dijo Alison con una sonrisa ladina abrazándome por el cuello.

\- Y yo te amo Ali.- Le respondí agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola más a mi ella me miro sorprendida por unos segundos pero luego me volvió a sonreír.

\- me volves loca Castiel pero aun así te adoro. - Me susurro al oído - are que esta noche nunca olvides.-Comento y me beso con pasión al cual yo le respondí de la misma manera.

Narrador omnisciente

Castiel se encontraba en el departamento de Alison sentado en un sofá llorando por la supuesta muerte de Ally

\- ¿Que mierda paso acá? ¿Castiel tu hiciste esto? ey ¿porque estas así?.- Pregunto Alison confundida por la escena que acaba de encontrarse.

\- ¡Ally estas viva, estas bien! - exclamo Castiel con entusiasmo abrazando con fuerza a alison pero en unos segundo se puso serio y se separo de ella.

\- Estas loco o ¿que te pasa? iré por un vaso de agua mejor.- Dijo Alison dirigiéndose a la cocina y castiel fue tras ella

\- ¡¿Alison donde mierda estabas?! - Grito desesperado Castiel

\- Oye a mi no me grites ok baje tu voz y háblame bien si queres seguir hablando conmigo ok.-

\- Alison ¿a donde estabas?.- volvió a preguntar Castiel pero pero esta vez más tranquilo.

\- me fui a buscar a mi hermana pero no la encontré.-Respondió Alison con un tono triste Castiel se acerco a ella y cuando le iba a responder escucharon unos gritos

\- ¿Que son esos gritos? ven vamos a ver que pasa.- Dijo Alison agarrándole de la muñeca a Castiel y llevándoselo sin esperar su respuesta.

Narra Kentin

\- Déjame pasar lysandro ella es mi novia y la quiero ver por favor déjame pasar o al menos diles a tu monos que me suelten- Le Dije a lysandro mientras tratando de que los amigos monos de el me soltaran.

\- Tu sabes que no eres bienvenido acá así que ya deja de hacer escándalos Kentin da media vuelta y vete por la buenas.-Me respondió Lysandro asiéndole una seña a sus monos para que me soltaran a mi y a Armin.

\- Ken amigo ya mejor vamonos, sera en otra ocasión vamos.- Me dijo Armin caminando hacia la salida, me iba a ir cuando escuche la dulce voz de mi princesa.

\- ¿Que son esos gritos? lys ¿esta todo bien?.- Le pregunto Alison parándose alado del alvino y el dirigio su mirada hacia mi asiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo estaba tan hermosa.

\- Ally amor.-Dije acercándome a ella pero no pode aguantar más y la bese pero a cambio recibí una ¿cachetada? pero ¿que le pasa?

\- ¿Que haces idiota? arrecien ahora te acordaste de mi hace 5 meses que no me venís a ver ni nada arrecien ahora te acuerdas que tienes una novia o ¿que una de tus zorritas de ejercito ya esta muerta?.-Me respondió enojada.

\- Lo se, amor pero por eso vine a buscarte, a llevarte a vivir conmigo al cuartel y así ya no vamos a pasar más tiempo lejos uno del otro.- Le conteste con una sonrisa agarrándole la mano

\- Nosotros ya terminamos Kentin déjame en paz y vuelve con alguna de tus zorras.- Me respondió seca Ally y el estúpido de Castiel quien estaba atrás de ella se rió.

\- Perdóname ally no volverá a suceder, dame otra oportunidad y te juro que no te defraudare.- Le conteste mirándole fijamente.

\- Ken amigo mira quien esta...-Me dijo Armin dándome un codazo en el brazo le mire frunciendo el ceño y la vi hay estaba ella pero que mierda estaba asiendo ella acá.

\- Kentin amor estas acá.- Dijo Amber acercándose a mi y yo le solté nervioso la mano a alison quien me miraba confundida

\- Amber ¿que haces tu aquí?- Le pregunte confundido.

\- hay no te hagas tontito te dije que solo venia un rato a verle a mi hermano igual gracias por venir amor.-Me respondió abrazándome yo la mire algo extrañado y ella me da un beso.

\- ¿amor? ¿Amber? ohoh ya entiendo ¿y hace cuanto... están saliendo? -Pregunto confundida Alison pero más que confundida diría con bronca.

\- oh no les vi hola, eh salimos ya hace como 7,8 meses por hay.- Le contesto Amber agarrándome del brazo mientras que Alison la fulminaba con la mirada

CONTINUARA...

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, LES PIDO DISCULPA SI ME CONFUNDÍ EN BUENO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO.


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuevos aliados

Capitulo 2: NUEVOS ALIADOS

\- ¿amor? ¿Amber? ohoh ya entiendo ¿y hace cuanto... estan saliendo? -Pregunto confundida Alison pero más que confundida diria con bronca.

\- oh no les vi hola, eh salimos ya hace como 7,8 meses por hay.- Le contesto Amber agarrándome del brazo mientras que Alison la fulminaba con la mirada.

Narra Alison

Kentin me engaño y yo le creía todo lo que el me decía ahora se que lo que hice fue lo corre.

\- Asi que ya hace mucho que salen juntos eh.-Dije con una sonrisa falsa tratando de aguantarme la bronca - Lo siento pero no puedo . Kentin felicidades te ganaste mi odio,confié en ti,me la jugué por ti,te dije que

te amaba ¿por que? hiciste eso ¿tanto te costaba hablarme con la verdad?- Le pregunte aguantándome las ganas de llorar no iba a permitir que me va llorar.

\- Hay ya por dios deja tus lagrimas de cocodrilo de lado ok, el me ama a mi asi que ya superalo.- Dijo Amber con una mirada sobradora.

\- Eh, Amber ven mejor esperemos a Kentin en la - Dijo Armin agarrandole del brazo a Amber y llevandole a la camioneta.

\- Alison perdon, yo te amo a ti...estoy con Amber porque mi padre esta empeñado en que quiere que me case con ella.- Me dijo Kentin acercandose a mi pero lo empuje.

\- No te me acerques, no me vuelvas a hablar ni a tocar. Te odio Kentin.- Le respondi secandome las lagrimas que caian por mis megilla y dando la vuelta para irme.

\- No, tu no me puedes dejar Alison.- Me contesto Kentin tomandome del brazo girandome hacia el.

\- Pues ya lo hice y ahora sueltame.- Le respondi seria tratando de soltarme de el pero no podia.

\- Tu eres Mi novia, tu eres MIA no me podes dejar entendiste Alison tu eres sola y unicamente mia.- Me dijo Kentin agarrandome aun más fuerte el brazo.

\- Kentin me estas lastimando sueltame.- Le respondi asustada este no era el Kentin que conoci de quien me enamore.

\- ¿Que haces estupido? te dijo que la soltes.- Dijo Castiel dandole una piña a Kentin haciendo que me soltara.

\- Pero ¿Que haces idiota? - Le contesto Kentin enojado tocandose donde Castiel le habia pegado y cuando vio la sangre saco su arma apuntandole a Castiel.

\- Kentin ya te e dicho que te vayas por las buenas no me hagas sacarte de aqui por las mala.- Dijo Lysandro tranquilo pero serio.

\- Dale dispara si es que eres tan hombre, dale dispara pero matame porque si no es asi date por muerto soldadito.- Le dijo Castiel a kentin amenazandolo.

\- Creeme que si te disparare y te matere maldito...- Pero Kentin no pudo terminar de decir su oracion ya que Nathaniel le estaba apuntando con el arma justo en la cabeza.

\- Sera mejor que bajes el arma Kentin si es que todavia queres conservar tu poco cerebro dentro de tu cabeza.- Dijo Nathaniel apuntandole con su escopeta.

\- Muy bien me voy - Respondio Kentin bajando su arma - pero creeme pelirojo te volvere a encontrar asi que andate con cuidado.- Le dijo Kentin amenazando a Castiel.

\- Tu sabes muy bien donde encontrarme cuando quieras lo arreglamos a esto pero antes ve despidiendote de tus papis porque no se si los vas a volver a ver.- Le respondio castiel serio.

******Dos horas despues********

Narra Noah

Despues de haber ido a vigilar a los alrededores del edificio con Kyle decidimos volver pero cuando nos estabamos yendo escuchamos un llanto de un bebe.

\- ¿Que fue eso? ¿De donde viene ese llanto? - Pregunto Kyle curioso

\- No lo a averiguar de donde viene ese llanto- Respondi acercandome al baúl de un auto de donde parecia que provenia el llanto.

\- No lo abras Noah capaz sea una trampa.- Me dijo Kyle acercandose al auto tambien.

\- En cuenta de tres lo abrimos ok.-Le ordene - Uno...-Dije poniendome en posición.

\- Dos...- Dijo Kyle

\- ¡Tres!- Dijimos los dos a la vez pero cuando abrimos el baúl del auto ambos nos quedamos sorprendido por la escena que encontramos

********En la Resistencia******

Narra Alison

\- ¿En serio hizo eso? que ganas de haber estado hay solo para darle una buena piña en la cara.-Dijo Alexandra furiosa.

\- Quedate tranquila que eso ya lo hizo Castiel.- Le respondi con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Y esa es una de las razones por las que me cae bien Castiel.- Me contesto Alexandra sonriendo mientras comía una galletas que le regalo Lysandro.

\- Alison y Alexandra les llama Lysandro, las esta esperando en la entrada.- Nos aviso Alegra.

********En el Ejercito********

Narra Armin.

\- Todo estaba saliendo bien ¡¿porque mierda estaba Amber hay?! ¡No te habia dicho que le prohibas salir de acá! - Le grito enojado Kentin a uno de los de seguridad de Amber.

\- Eh Ken, amigo por que mejor no te relajas un poco y despues hablamos de esto.- Le dije tratando que calmarlo.

\- Armin vete que esto no es asunto tuyo.- Me dijo Kentin de mal humor.

\- Como sea, chau.-Le respondi serio.

Me dirigi a mi habitacion tirandome en la cama estaba por dormirme cuando escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta de mi habitacion.

\- Adelante.- Dije con los ojos cerrados acostado de boca arriba.

\- Permiso soy yo Katie, Armin vine a avisarte que el coronel te esta esperando en su oficina.- Me dijo Katie seria parada alado de la puerta.

\- Ok, esta bien ya voy.- Le respondi sentandome en la cama - ¿Tu estas bien? - Le pregunte y ella miro hacia otro lado

\- hoy los vi...ellos estan...muertos.-Me contesto yo me acerque a ella y la abrace mientras que ella lloraba.

******En la Resistencia********

Narra Castiel

\- Alison los tienes que cuidar a los dos.- Le dijo serio el alvino a Alison.

\- ¿Es broma? no los puedo cuidar, ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi hermana que tiene 17 años.-Le respondio Alison confundida(extrañada) o más bien decir como perdida.

\- Tu hermana se puede protejer sola, ellos no.- Dijo Lysandro guardando su arma adentro de su auto.

\- Tranquila cariño, yo te ayudo a cuidarlos tu eres la mamá y yo el papá hasta le podemos hacer un nuevo hermanito - Le dije con una sonrisa ladina a Alison ella me fulmino con la mirada y volvio a mirar a Lysandro.

\- Ya Castiel no comiences, Alison ya te dije tu y ahora Castiel cuidaran de ellos ñana por la tarde volvere asi que ojo.- Contesto el alvino yendose en su auto.

\- Lo bueno es que uno tiene un año y el otro 10 años, capaz se sientan un poco solos que tal si les hacemos un nuevo hermanita o hermanito ¿eh? y lo podemos intentar las veces que sean necesario- Dije mirado el auto de lys que se alejaba.

\- Eres un idiota Castiel.- Me respondio Alison dandome un codazo en la panza dejandome sin aire.


End file.
